Abby's Tale
by laughingmagician
Summary: Adam begins to suffer severe hullicinations as his memory returns to him rapidly. He seems to be seeing red everywhere and can not control himself. Meanwhile, Abby seeks Professor Xavier and his team of X-Men for help, hoping that they will have a cure
1. Default Chapter

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: I included an excerpt from my Elektra movie sequel fic (post on this site too) to explain Adam for those who haven't read it. **

**Prologue**

"_Who are you?" I asked him, as I began to untie my jacket. He saw what I was doing and smiled._

"_I'm Adam." He said, and there was something in his voice that irritated me._

"_That really doesn't answer the question." I said, violently throwing my jacket off so that he could see my costume and my sai._

"_No!" Adam screamed as he looked away. I was surprised by his reaction._

"_Adam, what's wrong?" Abby asked, running over to him._

"_Tell her to put her jacket back on!" Adam snapped._

"_Like the costume, eh?" I asked, sarcastically._

"_Adam, what's wrong?" Abby asked, ignoring my comment._

"_Abby, you tell her to cover that red or I'll…" He looked at me finally and his eyes began to glow red, "I'll kill you both." He said, grinning maniacally. _

_Abby followed his gaze and thought for a moment, then looked back at Adam's sadistic eyes. "It's the color, isn't it?" Adam smiled at her, and Abby's eyes got wide with fear. "Elektra, put your jacket back on!" She said, not taking her eyes off of Adam._

"_But…"  
"Do it!" I don't know why I listened to her, but I did. As soon as my jacket was back on and my costume was covered, Adam's eyes became normal and he fell to the ground, weakened. Abby reached down to help him up._

"_You've got some explaining to do, Adam." I told him, and he looked up at me through scared eyes. I pulled out one of my sai, careful to not expose my red costume at all, and held it out towards him. "And I'll make you explain everything."_



_I looked at Elektra, watched how her careful eyes never left Adam, and realized that she was only worried for my safety. It was so great seeing her again, but she looked so tired, like she'd been emotionally drained._

"_Okay, let's start with your real name." Elektra told Adam. "What is it?"_

"_Adam." He said, and Elektra sighed in frustration. _

"_We're not going to get very far if you keep lying." She told him._

"_I'm not lying!" He shouted, surprising us both. "I know I had another name at one time, that I lived a normal life, but the only name I know now is Adam!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him, and he turned his sad eyes to look at me. _

"_Abby, you don't want to know." He said, glumly._

"_But, I do." Elektra reminded him. Adam looked back up at her._

"_I'm not human." He said. "I'm a mutant." He waited for her to react, but she did nothing but wait for him to continue, so he did. "This isn't my first life though." Elektra seemed a bit taken back by this, but she recovered quickly. "I've died." He continued._

"_What?" I couldn't stop myself before saying it._

_Adam looked sadly at the floor. "Magneto had been experimenting for years with mutants, and when he found me he truly thought I was alive. But, I wasn't." Adam explained. "He…" Adam was having a hard time trying to say whatever he was about to say, "Magneto brought me back without even realizing it." Adam looked up at Elektra. _

"_My earliest memories are of waking up on his operating table. Everything before that is lost to me. Magneto called me Adam, and that is why it is the only name I know, because it is the only name I remember." Adam told her, and I knew that he was telling the truth for some reason. "My life was given back only to be stolen once more." He added. "Because, Magneto brainwashed me, made me kill at the sight of red, because there was always plenty of blood around him."_

_I had no idea who this Magneto guy was, but he didn't sound very nice. "He made me a killing monster, turned me into Mr. Hyde whenever Dr. Jeckyl refused to do something." Adam said. "Magneto stole my life and made me a killing robot. For years I was his toy, but I finally escaped one night, six months ago. He's been after me ever since."_

"_Why did he call you Adam?" Elektra asked him, and her voice was surprisingly calm._

"_Because I was his first creation." Adam said, and chills ran down my spine and up my nerves._

"_Magneto sent Mystique to tell me to kill you." Elektra explained. "Why would he want you dead? Wouldn't he just want you back in his control?" She asked._

"_He's afraid that I'll remember." Adam said. "Magneto could care less what happens to me or whether I'm under his control anymore. He's got bigger fish to fry. But, he's afraid that I'll remember something important, something that would destroy him. I pray every day for my memory to return so that I can curse him for whatever it is he's so worried about." Adam's voice was full of utter hatred, no mercy._

"_So he was going to use me to kill you." Elektra concluded. She thought for a moment, then looked at Adam. "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked him._

_Adam tilted his head ever so slightly and I knew that he was reading her mind or hearing her thoughts. "Because, Elektra, death's not that bad." Her face softened a bit and she looked almost wary of Adam for a second, but then she relaxed and smiled. _

"_All right." She said. "And you're a mind reader too." She commented, looking impressed. "Well, you're a good guy then, as long as you don't see red."_



"_Relax, Adam." Abby said, smiling at me. "Everything's okay now. You don't need to rush off."_

_"But, I do." I argued, and I heard Abby's thoughts ask why, so I answered. "Because I need to find…I need to continue looking for the answers to my life."_

_"You mean before Magneto." Abby said, looking at me with pity._

_"That's what I mean." I said, trying to shake her pity off. I didn't want it._

_"So that's it?" Abby asked. "You just bring me here then leave me?"_

_"Abby, the life I lead is dangerous. I could never ask you to get tangled up in it."_

_"Adam, my father was just murdered. I have no one now besides Elektra, and she's with Matt. I'd feel totally like a third wheel if I stuck around here." Matt smiled at the comment and left us alone._

_"Do you know what you're asking of me?" I said. "At every glance, every hint of red I'll become a beast that's untamable. Do you really want to deal with that?"_

_"_What do you think?_" She thought, taking my hand. I knew that she wanted me to hear that thought too by the way she looked into my eyes._

_"Let me try it out at least." Abby told me. "If I can't handle it, I'll walk away." She smiled at me._

"_Okay." I said, smiling back. I knew we were in for a crazy ride._

** From: _Elektra II_ **

**By: Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra**

**Posted on ** 1

_Needles and blood and pain. That was all I saw, all I felt, all I knew. I opened my eyes and gasped at the agony it took, as if my eyelids were being torn apart for the first time. I looked frantically around, trying to find out where I was, but I was too disorientated, too…somewhere else._

_The old man looked at me and smiled. "Ah, so you are awake, Adam." He said._

_Adam? Who was that? I looked down at my hands—they were covered in my own blood, crusty and peeling from drying after so long. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down._

_"Not yet, Adam." The old man told me, shaking his finger at me._

_I wanted to grab that finger, wanted to rip it apart with the man it belonged to. He had been the cause of all my pain, and I did not even know his name._

_"Relax, boy." He said, bringing a needle to my arm. I felt the small pinch as he injected something into my bloodstream, something thick, almost like Jell-O that I felt as it seeped through my vein. I glared at the old man, gritted my teeth at him and growled, but he just shook his head and smiled at me._

"Adam?" I jumped awake and grabbed Abby's throat before realizing who she was. I snapped my hand back as soon as I was awake enough to recognize her.

"Sorry." I said, pathetically.

"What happened in this nightmare?" She asked. She always asked me that, and I never told her the truth. "Adam, you were talking in your sleep this time."

"Nothing." I said, looking away from her. I loved her so much, and perhaps that was the very reason I hated sharing my pain with her. "It was just a normal nightmare." I added, getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen. A glass of water would help, would sooth my dry throat which felt like it had been screaming for years.

"Adam, talk to me." I glanced over at Abby, who stood in the kitchen doorway. She looked beautiful in her long, blue nightgown and with her hair falling in curls around her shoulders. She had grown up so much since I had first met her. Seven years can change a person, and it changed her for the better. She was a gorgeous woman. No man that laid eyes upon her would argue.

I smiled, forgetting the glass of water I had filled up, and walked over to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I felt the cool silk of her nightgown run along my skin. She reached and placed her two hands on my chest, like she always did when I held her, and looked up at me through scared eyes.

"Abby, do you remember what I told you the day we were married?" I asked her, and she waited for me to finish. "I told you, that I would never keep anything from you, that I would never lie to you or hide the truth from you." She smiled, remembering. "But…" Her smile faded, "I have been lying to you since the day I first met you." Her face became serious and a little afraid.

"What…what are you talking about?" She asked, backing away. My arms fell away from her waist and hung at my side.

"Abby, do you want to see my nightmare?" She looked uncertain, so I reached my hands out to touch her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"I'm going to show you my nightmare."

"You can do that?" She asked. "I thought you could only hear peoples thoughts, not manipulate their minds." I looked at the floor, and Abby became nervously quiet. "What did you do, Adam?" She asked after a while.

"Do you want to see my nightmare?" I repeated.

"Yes." She said, softly. I touched her face with my hands and concentrated, and when Abby opened her eyes she had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Adam." She said, hugging me instantly.

"Abby, there's more…" She pulled away, once again uncertain that she wanted to be near me at all. "I can read minds." And there it was, the simple little fact that I had failed to tell the love of my life for seven years.

"What does that have to do with…"

"You always wondered how I knew you so well even from the beginning." I interrupted her. "You wondered how I fell so in love with you so quickly." I looked at Abby's face and knew that she understood what I was telling her. "I read your mind Abby."

"You always read my thoughts, Adam." She said, forcing a smile.

"No, Abby. I read your _mind_. Not just your thoughts, but your mind, everything that you are I read. I invaded the only true privacy we have as humans because I was curious as to what kind of a person you were, and I fell instantly in love in the process." I waited for her reaction, and it came in the form of quiet tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. "Adam, we were married for heaven's sake, and you didn't think it was important to tell me that you'd violated my mind?" Her voice was raising now as she became more and more upset. "I have been your wife for two years, Adam. Two years! And not once during those two years did you tell me!" She sighed. "What else can you do?" She asked me, a bit accusingly. "I mean, you must have other powers that you're hiding from me. So, tell me what they are."

"There's nothing else." I said. I felt so bad, so guilty, because Abby had every right to be angry. I had done just what she had said I had, I had lied to my own wife.

"This marriage isn't going to work." Abby concluded, tears falling more rapidly as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"No, Abby, we can…"

"It was founded on a dishonest act, Adam." She said, stopping me in mid-sentence. "There's no way it can work, no matter how much I love you." I silently watched her walk out of the kitchen, and I felt tears of my own creep into my eyes.



I can't, and I won't blame her for leaving me, but it still broke my heart to watch her pack her things and walk out the door. Every time I tried to touch her she jerked away violently, glaring at me as if I had intruded her space. Which, I had severely done.

But, I could not just let her walk away without trying to fix the problem. So, I tried to apologize.

"Abby?" She stopped in the doorway, her last box in hand. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She turned her head slowly and gave me an angry look.

"It's worth nothing." She said, coldly.

"You want a divorce, don't you?" I said.

"I want space." She replied, her voice softened a little. "Only time will tell what I get." She added, before leaving and letting the door slam behind her.

"What have you done, Adam?" I asked my reflection as I glanced over at the mirror. "You've ruined the only good thing in your life!" I screamed, punching the mirror. It shattered, shards of glass shoving their way through my skin and into my fist. In frustrated tears, I fell to my knees, ignoring the blood that poured down my hand. If I looked at it, I would never regain control of myself.

I glanced back up at the mirror and glared at my own reflection. "What am I?" I asked the empty room. "I'm not human." I said quietly.

"That is correct." I jumped at the sight of Magneto standing behind me in the mirror. I glanced back over my shoulder, but there was no one there. Looking back at my reflection I saw only myself.

**To Be Continued…**

7


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: I hope you're all liking this story, because it's been a blast to write it so far! **

**Chapter 2**

What do you say to a man who's never done anything but lie to you? What do you tell him when he tries to speak to you? How do you look at him after you know he had the chance a million times over to correct his wrong but procrastinated with it? And, most importantly, how do you look that man in the eye, especially when he is your beloved husband who you would take a bullet for even in your extreme rage towards him?These were all questions that I face one night as I entered a dark alley at the sound of a woman's scream.

A man who was roughly three times her size was mugging her, but he stopped and looked at me as soon as my shadow was cast over him by the moonlight.

"Just walk away miss, and ya won't get any trouble from me." He promised, waving his knife around as he spoke.

"I've heard that line before." I told him as I started walking towards him. My boots clicked on the wet pavement, and his eyes quickly turned over my costume. Once I had moved away from Elektra and Matt to spend my nights defending the innocent, I had decided it was time for me to get a costume.

So, after many weeks of hard work, I'd created a perfect costume for myself. I had taken the basic design from Elektra's red costume, only mine was blue and there were no Japanese symbols on it. I had no idea what those meant anyway. But, my costume was made of silk rather than leather as Elektra's first costume had been—she'd shown it to me once. It was comfortable and easy to move around in.

I always wore my hair straight when I go out at nights. It just seems to go better with the costume. My only jewelry was the gold chain I wore wrapped around my wrist, ready for attacking, and my wedding ring—a small gold band with a tiny diamond.

The size of the ring had never mattered to me at all. I had only ever cared what it stood for, but now it seemed almost phony and worthless. I glanced at it, saw it glisten in the moonlight, then looked back up at the mugger.

"Let her go and ya won't get any trouble from me." I said, mocking him.

He glared and turned toward me, his knife held outward. "Now you listen, miss, I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"You don't want to hurt her either." I informed him, motioning to the scared woman in the corner. "Trust me on that one."

"That's it! I'm gonna…" My chain fell from my wrist and whipped around, catching his hand and ripping the knife out of his grip as it tore into his fingers. "Ouch!" He screamed clutching his hand as he watched me catch his knife.

"What?" I asked, faking ignorance. "Am I too much woman for you to handle?"

"You were for me apparently." I turned my attention away from the mugger and looked at Adam, who was standing by the woman. He faced her. "You can leave now. We'll make sure he pays for what he's done to you."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, watching the woman leave the alley.

"The same thing you are, Abby, protecting those who need my protection." Adam said, as if I should have known.

"I don't need you following me around, Adam!" I argued. "I can handle this myself, without your protection!"

"Who said I was here to protect you?" Adam asked. "You walked out on me, remember darling?" He said, sarcastically. "I'm just a lonely man trying to keep busy while my wife takes some time to pull her head out of her butt and realize what she's missing." He sounded so uncharacteristically bitter.

"Look," The mugger grabbed me and held his grip tight around my neck so that I couldn't move or breathe, "Take your Springer conflict somewhere else." He said, talking to Adam. The mugger pulled a gun from his pocket and held it to my head. "I don't need to hear about your problems."

"You know what?" I flipped him up over my shoulder and threw him onto the ground so hard that the gun flew from his hand and skidded away. "I am tired with the way criminals treat me in this city. I mean," I kicked him back down when he tried to stand, "I'm just doing my job and protecting those who need my help, but you guys always have to bad mouth me for it or make some sarcastic remark." I flicked out my chain and left a nice, thin cut on his left cheek when he tried a second time to stand. "Will you just stay on the ground?" I shouted at him, and he looked afraid of me.

"Adam, why are you still here?" I asked, glaring up at him. The sight of him made me sick, it made me want to throw up and run away screaming, but it also made me want to run over and kiss him. I missed him. As much as he had hurt me, as much of my personal space as he had invaded, I was still so much in love with him that I thought of no one else. But for now, I would pretend to still be angry, even if I was heartbroken instead.

"I'm just making sure he doesn't hurt you." Adam told me, pointing to the mugger.

"You don't have to worry, Adam. He's not going to." I assured him.

"Is that so?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now just go away!" I snapped at him.

"Look, lady, can you just kill me or take me to the police or something?" The mugger asked. "I really don't want to be in the middle of this."

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, flipping my chain in warning. I looked up and saw Adam walking towards me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get a closer look at my beautiful wife." He replied smoothly, but I was in no mood for cheesy lines.

"Get away from me." I said, reaching down and picking the mugger up by his shirt collar. I dragged him out of the alley, but Adam followed closely behind us. "I said, get away from me!" I screamed after we'd been walking for a while.

"We're there." Adam said, casually pointing to the building next to us. I glanced over and saw that it was the police station. I shoved the mugger toward the front door, then turned to walk away.

"Yo, Abby!" I glanced back at Officer Rich. "You and Adam back together now?" He asked me, looking at Adam, who smiled at me.

"No, Mike." I replied darkly.

"Too bad." He said. "You two were a great team." I glanced at Adam, and his eyes locked onto mine.

"We _were_." I agreed. "But we aren't anymore." I whispered as I stepped out into the streets and walked away from the police station and away from Adam.

"You gonna let her walk away from ya, Adam?" I heard Rich ask.

Adam replied simply, "I have to. I've already broken any trust we once had, shattered it forever into a million pieces." I brushed his whispered words away as I fled into the dark night.



Seeing her again was nothing more than salt rubbed into my wound. Abby was so radiant in her costume, and seeing her fight was just…I loved it! But, I realized that if I wanted to be with her again I would have to act more maturely than I had.

My mind reeled with ideas of how to win Abby back, but none of them seemed realistic. I had to really prove myself to her, I had to do the one thing that could make up for what I had stolen from her. I had to surrender my mind to her, had to let her see all of who I was. But, even I didn't know exactly what she would see in the darkest corners of my mind. And that, is what stopped me from showing Abby all of me.

I was too afraid of my past to expose her to it unknowingly. I did not want to risk her own insanity at what she saw. And who was to say she wouldn't just leave me again after learning who I was? So, I stayed alone and away from the woman I loved. I was better off alone anyway. Always had been. Kind of. Maybe.



It would be days until I saw him again. And this time, I saw him before he saw me. It was a strange meeting, mostly because it was so normal. I ran into him at the store when I was buying more laundry soap.

There he was in the cereal isle, and I almost ran into him with my cart. However, I was able to maneuver my way past him and zoom down toward the end of the isle. Unfortunately, Adam either heard my thoughts or saw me, because he said my name before I could get very far.

"Abby?" Without meaning to, I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh. Hi." I said, quickly and coldly. I turned to leave again, but stopped when I felt Adam gently grab hold of my arm.

"Abby, this has to stop." He told me. "You and I, we love each other more than life itself. I can't bare to be apart from you!" His eyes were as pleading as his words, and just as genuine too.

"Adam, I don't even know you anymore." I told him, and I knew that it hurt him badly by the way his countenance fell into depression. My whole life has been spent running from people who wanted to hurt me and kill me, and people who lied to me. You know I actually believed that my mother died in a car accident for three years before my father finally told me the truth? And he only told me then because The Hand was coming after us in full force suddenly."

Adam's face softened as he stopped focusing on his own pain and focused on mine. He had told me once, "Your pain is _my_ pain, Abby. When you hurt, I hurt too." And I was truly seeing it now.

"But, you're right." I said. "We do need to fix this. I can't keep living like this, worried that I'll run into my own husband in public." I told him. "You and I, we need to find a way to fix this for good."

"Meet me at our…" Adam paused, the corrected himself, "at _my_ house tonight at five. We need to talk."

"Talking is the least of what we need, Adam." I told him.



_"Do you see the red, Adam?" I tried to avoid looking at the old man, but I couldn't. He had my head held firmly with something that wouldn't let me turn it at all. And, my eyelids were being kept open by some cold metal hands that wouldn't let go for anything. So, I grudgingly looked at the card the old man held. "What color is this, Adam?"_

_"Red." I answered, my own voice sounding so robotic that I barely recognized it at all._

_"Good." He smiled at me. "And what does red mean?" _

_"It means blood." I answered._

_"No, Adam, it means attack." The old man corrected me. "Look at the card again." I did, and this time it wasn't just solid red. There was a picture of a woman being chopped into little pieces while she was still alive to scream that watermarked in the red._

_"Kill." I repeated, hating the way the word rolled over my tongue. "Kill."_

I woke up to a knock at the door and realized that I had fallen asleep in front of the TV while waiting for Abby. I turned the tube off and headed for the door, happy to see her face but not letting it show.

"Wow." She said, looking around. "You actually kept it sort of clean." It was small talk, nervous small talk. "So," She said, and I motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

"Abby, I know what it's like to have your mind violated like that." I started. "Magneto did it to me every day."

"_Kill."_

"Then why did you do it, Adam?" She asked.

"Because I was young and smitten by a beautiful girl. I wanted to know if she was the one for me." I explained. "It was nothing more than that, Abby, I promise. I didn't care about your secrets or past at all, I just wanted to know you."

Abby smiled, something I hadn't seen her do for quite some time. "You know, some people would call that naivete."

"I call it curiosity that led to the discovery of my soul-mate." I told her.

"Your words are so perfect, but I don't know if I can trust you ever again." Abby told me, and I lost all hope. "However, I love you more than you'll ever know, and I'm willing to give you another chance."

"You are?" I was both surprised and relieved.

"Yes." She said, smiling through tears. "I'd die if I had to suffer through another day without you." She leaned in and hugged me.

I looked at her, leaned my head forward and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, which led to her practically lying on top of me. "You _have_ missed me!" I said, sarcastically.

"Just a little." Abby said, winking. "I'm sorry I ever let you go." She added sadly, lying her head on my chest. "All that lost time."

"We've got forever, Abby." I told her, as ran my fingers through her hair. "You and I."

To Be Continued...

6


	3. Chapter 3

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: I hope the next few chapters don't get confusing, because they're going to involve Adam talking to people who he only thinks he sees (hallucinations like Magneto). Just e-mail me and ask me to explain it if it gets too rough to 3**

I woke up the next morning expecting to see Abby lying next to me. But, I was alone. Finding that odd, I got out of bed quickly and started rushing from room to room in search of her. I found an empty house all around.

"Did you really think things could be solved that easily, Adam?" I turned around and looked at Magneto.

"You're not real." I told him, though even I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"Yes." Magneto said, calming me a little. "But then neither was your little 'kiss-and-make-up' dream."

"It was a dream…" I whispered, a great sense of sorrow falling onto my soul. I was still alone and without Abby.

"Yes, Adam. It was a dream." I glared at Magneto.

"Why are you always showing up?" I snapped.

"Because, Adam, I've got answers to questions that haunt you." He answered. "Perhaps it is time to seek me out and find closure for what I did to you."

"Or maybe it's just time for some prozac." I mumbled, heading back towards the kitchen.

"I won't stop bothering you, you know." Magneto said, following me.

"That's fine with me." I said, reaching for a bottle of wine I'd hidden under the sink. "I have no problem with drinking my sorrows away."

"Who are you talking to?" I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice, and glanced over to where it had come from—hoping it was Abby. It wasn't. Instead, it was a woman wearing a long cloak with a hood so that I couldn't see her face.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "Show yourself!"

She reached up with her hands and pulled the hood to rest around her shoulders. I expected to at least recognize her, but I didn't. She had black hair and green eyes, and her skin was tan. If I had to guess I'd say she was Italian.

"I am Charisma of the Realm of Darkness." I noticed then that she was holding a walking stick of some sort.

"The realm of what?" I asked.

"Darkness." She replied. "My people have recently become interested in your darker side." She explained. "They sent me from our universe to yours to bring you to our world."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"I knew that you would say this. And, I must tell you that I agree. But, my people are not so eager to listen to ideas that are not their own. You are in grave danger. Consider my appearance as a warning, and begin to hide from my people before it is too late."

"Why'd they send you?" I asked.

"I am their princess." She said, and I suddenly felt in awe of her. She looked majestic enough, but princess was something I hadn't seen coming.

"Okay." I said. "Why do your people like my…dark side, was it?"

"Because you do unthinkable things as a dark one." Charisma answered. "We saw you lash out at the warrior woman in red."

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Elektra. I hadn't seen her since mine and Abby's wedding, and that had not been a happy reunion for Elektra and I.

"They wish for you to fight with them."

"Why me though?" I asked, prodding to see if I could get an idea of the nature of her people. I didn't really believe that she was from another universe, but I did believe that her people were after me.

"Because of your cold-blooded killing." She said, and I froze.

"I haven't killed anyone while in that state for years." I told her sharply. "I think it's time for you to leave now." I added.

"Of course." Charisma said with a polite tone of voice. "Know that my protection is offered whenever you find yourself in need of it." She placed her hood carefully back on her head then closed her eyes and disappeared.

I glanced at the bottle of wine I was still holding and decided that I needed to stop drinking.



It's amazing what seeing him for a few minutes at the store did to me. I could think of no one else after that. Adam was constantly on my mind. But, I didn't go to his house that night, didn't want to face him again. Every time I was around him I had to worry about whether he was reading my thoughts or not.

I trained instead of seeing him that night. For hours I fought my sand-filled dummies with my chain and some sai that Elektra had given me for a Christmas gift mine and Adam's first Christmas as a married couple. I had recently acquired a Samurai sword too and was only just beginning to master it enough to use it on the streets.

The day I had left Matt and Elektra in his apartment to go with Adam I had sworn to myself that I would do nothing to harm others as Elektra had. I could see it in her eyes, how torn up she was about what she had done for so many years, and I wanted to avoid that. I had the power, there's no doubt in that, but I didn't want to kill. I wanted to be a protector of the people, not an assassin they feared.

Now, I love Elektra like she was my second mother, but the image she carried around herself had always made me fear her a little. I mean, she had killed hundreds of people for years just to make money, and I have no doubt that she made money doing it. I never wanted to stoop to that level. Ever.

So, I spent my nights walking the streets and looking for those who were in danger or in need of my help. Elektra had taught me how to see thing before they happened, but for some reason it was different with me. Sometimes I just had visions or flashes of the future, not even when I was concentrating or trying. In fact, often when I tried I had no success. So, my visions were an ongoing source of those who needed me.

Tonight it was a little girl named Jennifer whose parents had left her locked in a closet after severely beating her. How anyone could treat a child like that I didn't know, and I meant to deal the parents some pain if they were home.

When I found her—after kicking down the door—Jennifer was huddled in the dark corner in a pool of her own blood. She had raw wounds all along her arms and legs that looked as if they had started out as burns and then been painfully pealed and picked at. Her face was bruised in such a way that I wondered if they parents hadn't been throwing her repeatedly onto the ground.

I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes at the sight of this child in such a condition. She could not have been older than two or three years old, and yet she was suffering agony that would make most adults piss themselves.

She was huddled in a small ball and shaking so rapidly I was afraid to touch her for fear that my hands would slip accidentally onto a wound. I reached a hand gently out towards her and she jerked out of reach. Silent tears fell down her face, wiping the dirt away with clear streams of revealed skin.

"I won't hurt you, Jennifer." I said, using my sweetest voice. I tried to make myself sound soothing and comforting, but I'm sure at this point nothing seemed comforting to the little girl.

"Hey!" I jerked my hand back and turned to face the man who had yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me guess." I said in anger. "Dad?" The man glared at me and I knew I had guessed right.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He demanded with a booming voice.

"How could you do this to a child?" I asked him, pointing to Jennifer. "A _child_!" I repeated.

"That is none of your business." He said in a warning tone.

"I beg to differ." I said, pulling my sai out. He looked at them and scoffed.

"What are you?" He asked. "Some kind of Elektra wannabe?"

"She trained me as a matter of fact." I said, flipping the sai around my fingers with practiced ease. I wasn't as good as Elektra, but I _was_ good. "And she trained me to use them as an offensive weapon." I added.

"Ooh, I'm scared now!" He said, making a childish face at me.

"You had better be after what you put your daughter through!" I told him through gritted teeth. His eyes became wide with fear as I kicked him and knocked him onto the ground. He tried to stand back up, but I shoved him onto the ground again, placing the tip of one sai under his chin so that if he moved at all he would be dead. I turned my head at the sound of Jennifer's sobbing, then glared at her father.

"I've never taken a life. I swore I wouldn't a long time ago." I told him. "But bastards like you make me almost reconsider."

"I'll call the police and tell them how you broke into my home." He threatened.

"Don't bother." I said, yanking him to his feet. "They're already on their way. And you're going to get what you deserve for harming your daughter." I turned and looked out the window at the approaching red and blue lights. "In fact, here they are now." I threw him onto the ground and heard his breath knocked out of him at impact with the floor.

"And if I ever learn that you've harmed another child, that you've even _touched_ another child, you're dead!" I promised him. I heard the police kick the door down then, and in a few seconds they were flooding into the room and taking the man into custody.

With him taken care of, I turned my attention back to young Jennifer. I kneeled down by the closet door and reached my arms out towards her again. This time she did not jerk away, but she did not jump into my embrace either. Sadly and reluctantly, I reached in and gently forced her into my arms.

Seeing her wounds in the light was even more sad, and as I handed her over to Marie, one of the cops, I couldn't fight my tears.

"I'll take good care of her, Abby." Marie assured me, and all I could do was nod. I started to walk out of the room when Marie called out to me. "Abby, where's Adam at?"

"I wish I knew." I said. Then I left, trying to shake off the horrible sight of Jennifer.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: I **

**Chapter 4**

"There will be more coming, you know." Magneto told me.

"Whatever." I said, slumping down onto the couch. I was tired and bored and all I wanted was for Abby to be there with me. But, I had messed that one up for good. There was no way she had ever take me back after what I had done to her. But then, she had still been wearing her wedding ring when I had last seen her…

"Give up, boy." Magneto said. "You know the _real_ reason she left you anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Abby left you, Adam, because you're nothing more than a pent up animal who, when finally let loose, destroys everything in sight. _I_ was the only person who ever cared for you in that state."

"You didn't care about me, you _created_ me!" I screamed. "You made me into this wild animalistic freak! I had a life before you, you know!"

"But, you were dead when I found you." Magneto reminded me. "Do you remember how you died? Of course not." He answered his own question, smiling at me. "How could you remember?"

"Go away." I said, all will to fight him gone. I just wanted him to leave me alone for good, but I knew that was never going to happen. "Just go away." I repeated.

"There was water." He said, absentmindedly, like he was straining to remember. "Lots of water…" As he spoke my mind dived into a memory so deeply lost to me that it was as if I were experiencing it for the first time.

_"This crazy kid is the cause of all our problems, boss?" He was a fat man in a suit, and he spoke with a Boston accent._

_"Yes." I could not see the second speaker. "Take him out."_

_I ran away as the fat man chased after me, gun in hand. Finally, he got tired of running and shot me. The bullet landed between my rib cage and my lungs, was lodged there so that I felt it every time I breathed._

_I screamed and fell onto wet gravel. I looked at the ground, then at my bloody hands—torn apart when I had landed on them. I tried to stand up, but I was too weak at that point. I could hear the fat man's thoughts as he walked towards me in the darkness._

"This kid is so dead." _His thoughts were screaming at me. _"Mess with us, and ya don't survive it."

And then he was there, yanking me to my feet painfully. I screamed, and glared at him, but I was too weak to do anything to fight him back. He dragged me for what seemed like the longest time, then threw me into an ocean or lake.

_Once in the water, my pain from the bullet was swallowed up in the cold water, and I began to sink rapidly. I reached a hand up for someone to save me, but all I saw was the fat man standing on the dock, looking down on me. And then the second speaker was standing next to the fat man, and I recognized him. He was my father. The last person I would ever see._

_I gave up as soon as I realized it was him, just let myself sink as I breathed the cold water and forced it through my lungs. I wanted death, I welcomed it. After all I had done for my father he had betrayed me in the end. I was going to die, and I was glad. _

I gasped and pulled away from the memory, the lingering pain of the bullet still in my chest as I looked at Magneto. "How did you…?"

"You tell me, boy. I'm just a figment of _your_ imagination after all." He told me, answering me before I could finish the question.

"How can I trust anything you just showed me?"

"Because, you know in your heart that it was a genuine memory, Adam." Magneto said. "The pieces of your past are coming quickly to crash together, and your death was a necessary memory."

"Was it?" I asked him, but when I turned to look at Magneto he was gone. I was very much alone once more, without even an imaginary companion. I wanted Abby to be there more than I have ever wanted anything before in my life.

I got my wish.



I knocked on the door and waited for Adam to answer. I felt bad for not visiting when I had told him I would, and so I was there at his house now to make up for it. When he answered the door I barely recognized him.

His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, and his eyes looked puffy and tired. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his skin—even on his chest—was paler than I had ever seen it. He held the look of a recovering drug addict, and I knew by the way he was shaking violently that he was sick, that something was wrong.

"Adam?" That was all I could bring myself to say. He gave me one look then turned around and practically fell onto the couch. I rushed in after him. "Adam, what's wrong?" He did not answer me. In fact, he didn't even look at me. "Adam, talk to me. What happened?" I asked.

"I…" He turned his tired eyes to mine, "I remember…"

"Remember what?" I asked, desperate to know what was ailing the man I loved so that I could fix it.

"My…" He paused and looked at the floor, "death." He said it so coldly that for a moment I thought I had imagined him saying it. But then his eyes turned back to look at me and I realized that I had not imagined it at all. He threw his head into his hands then, a sign of complete sorrow, and began to sob. "Abby, it's all coming back, and I…" He looked at me, tears streaming down his face, and my heart was broken at the sight, "I'm afraid of what I'll remember."

"Oh, Adam!" I pulled him into a hug as my own tears fell down my face. "I'm here now." I said, holding him. "I'm here, sweety." I could feel him shaking as I held him in my arms, and he was so cold that it scared me.

"Adam, let's get you into bed." I said, helping him stand. He struggled all the way to our room…his room, but didn't fight when I helped him into bed. Once in, he pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling. I started to leave to call his doctor, but Adam stopped me.

"Please," I looked back at him, "don't leave me again, Abby." He said, his eyes piercing through my very soul.

"You're sick, Adam." I argued. "You need help."

"Please." He pleaded, and I couldn't argue with those tearful eyes again. I nodded and reluctantly walked back over to the bed. He patted my side of the bed, and I nodded and laid down next to him on top of the covers. For nearly an hour he laid there and gazed into my eyes, and the more I looked back at him the more I became worried about him. He was still shaking even after he fell sleep, and by this point I was scared to death. I carefully slipped out of bed and headed towards the phone.



I woke up startled and was surprised to see two men standing at the end of my bed. They were both wearing the same cloaks and hoods as Charisma had been wearing, so I guessed they were from her world.

"You know who we are." One of them acknowledged. "And so you realize that you must come with us."

"Never!" I snapped, climbing out of bed. "I'll never become your weapon!" I shouted.

"Go with us willingly and no harm will come upon you." The other told me. "If you do not do so we will be forced to violence."

"Either way, you come with us, Adam." The first said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. "Abby!" I screamed her name and she ran into the room, looked at the two men, then looked at me again.

"Adam, listen to them…" She said, and I became very confused. "They're only hear to help you."

"How did you find me?" I asked them, looking away from Abby.

"I told them where you were." I glared at Abby, my anger suddenly bubbling over any level it had ever reached before.

"You what?" I screamed. With all my attention turned to Abby, the two men were given a chance to tackle me. One of them stabbed my arm with a small dagger he had, and I blacked out.

4


	5. Chapter 5

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in a cell of some sort, an animal cage that I had been confined to. All around I saw nothing but brick walls and chains that hung from those walls. I tried to sit up but found that I was chained to the bed I had been laid in.

"Abby?" I called her name out in the silence, and it echoed back at me. I was alone. "Abby!" I screamed and shouted. "Get me out of here!" I struggled with my chains, but they weren't breaking any time soon. Finally giving up, I laid back down, hitting my head against the hard bed I was strapped to.

"Ouch!" I snapped. I tried again to break the chains, but all that resulted was a loss of breath and sore muscles. That was when the door—which I hadn't noticed until then—opened and Charisma walked in. She took her hood off and looked at me through wary eyes.

"I told you they were coming." She whispered, walking over and kneeling next to my bed. "But you did not take heed to my warning."

"What was I supposed to do?" I yelled, feeling that she was accusing me of my own imprisonment. "You didn't think I actually believed you, did you? Because, you seemed pretty much like an illusion to me."

"Adam, calm yourself!" Charisma said sharply, surprising me. "You are in this prison cell because you failed to protect yourself. And what of Abby?" My attention was completely on her at the mention of Abby. "What is to happen to your love who was present when you were captured? No witnesses are allowed, by our law, to live after the deed is done."

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed, trying to fight my chains again. This time they pressed hard against my chest and forced me back down with my own strength. "Don't you dare hurt Abby!" I warned once I was lying down again, but I had the feeling that any intimidation I'd had was lost now.

"Do not fear, Adam. Her death will be painless." She said, standing up. She looked down at me for a moment, then placed her hood back over her head and left me alone. I was about to try to escape again, but a masked man came in and stabbed my arm with the same dagger the other man had used, and I was thrown into restless sleep and nightmares.



"What do you do when you leave town all the time, dad?" I asked him, but he avoided looking in my eyes as he ignored me. He always ignored me when I asked him this, and that was what kept me asking. "It's just that you're gone all the time." I continued, trying to get some sympathy that might lead to the truth.

_"Son, it doesn't matter what I do when I'm gone." He told me, finally looking at me again. "I bring home enough to pay the bills, don't I?"_

_"Yeah, but…"_

_"No buts, son."  
I looked at him and concentrated, all the while trying to hide from him what I was doing, and listened to his thoughts._

"If he learns the truth I'm done for." _My dad's thoughts scared me. _"Don't look into this, kid. Don't make me have to destroy you."

_My world shifted and I was back in Magneto's lab, my head held tight again and my eyes held open._

_"Let's continue, Adam." He said, reaching for another card._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, and Magneto had to hide his irritation with a fake smile before he could answer me._

_"Because, Adam, you are my creation." He explained. "I am merely perfecting you. The humans don't realize, they don't understand that we are the higher race capable of ruling them."_

_"But why must I become so…murderous?" I asked._

_"Because Charles doesn't know about you yet." Was Magneto's cold answer._

_The world shifted again and I was back in first grade—the day I'd discovered my powers accidentally. I was huddled in a corner crying as kids gathered around to see what was wrong. I was crying and screaming at them._

_"Get out of my head!" I was so young that I almost didn't recognize myself. "I don't want to read your minds! Get out!" I held onto my head, as if to force the thoughts out physically. But, it was no use. So, finally, not knowing what else to do, I struck out at them with a psy blast that was so powerful it shattered their brains in an instant. I opened my eyes and stared in horror at the dead children around me. _

_The world swirled into a jumble of images, then became clear and I saw nothing but black. My back felt cold, like I was lying on metal. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I was not supposed to be there._

_Suddenly, a new sensation ran through my body, and I gasped sitting up quickly. I opened my eyes and that was when I realized it. I had been dead, but now I was alive again. I looked at my hands and saw that they hadn't regenerated yet, that they were still decayed. I almost screamed, but then they changed and I was normal again._

_I looked around and found that I was in a dark room, sitting on a metal table. I saw no one else in the room, but then my vision was trying to adjust to being used again. _

_I felt my lungs fighting with me, screaming that they weren't supposed to be breathing at all. My heart was arguing too, was trying to stop beating, and I gladly would have let it, but for some reason I couldn't let go of life again._



Abby walked towards me and I thought at first that I was dreaming again, but then I realized that I was awake. "Abby? They let you visit me?" I asked, hardly able to believe it.

"Of course they did." Abby said, taking my hand. She looked so sad. "How are you feeling, Adam?" She looked so worried.

"I'm fine, Abby. But, we need to find a way out of here. We need to get away before they try to hurt me or you." I said, frantically trying to get up again. The chains forced me down. "Abby, help me get these chains off please." Abby looked away, then faced me again and this time she had tears streaming down her face.

"No, Adam." She told me. "You need to stay here for a while."

"I don't understand." I said, sounding like a disappointed child. "Are you on their side now, Abby?"

"We're all on the same side, Adam." She told me. "They're trying to help you."

"By locking me in a dungeon?" I screamed, and Abby backed away in surprise. But, she recovered quickly. "Abby, they're going to destroy us both." I added, much quieter.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come to see you." She said. "It just makes things so much harder."

"Abby, where are you going?" I demanded as she started for the door.

"I'll visit you again soon, Adam." Was all she said, before leaving me alone again.

"But, I need you now, Abby." I whispered.

"Your nightmares are getting worse." I glared at Charisma.

"Where did you come from?" I snapped.

"I am always with you, Adam. No matter where you are." She said.

"You sound like some chic flic summary." I said in irritation. "I don't need you to be with me always, Charisma, I need you to help me break free of this place. I think your people have brainwashed Abby or used a mind spell or something on her, because I can't see her betraying me for any other reason."

"Adam, things are happening that you have no control over. Abby is lost to you. She has distanced herself, has severed any connection you once held with her for good. She does not wish to help you at all. She wishes only to make your life miserable, and so far she has succeeded."

"You're right." I admitted. "But I love Abby so much."



"But I love Abby so much." I heard him say as I shut the door, and more tears came to my eyes. I could do nothing to help him, I was doing no good being around him, and yet I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Who are you talking to now, Adam?" I asked quietly, leaning my head against the door. "Why aren't you talking to _me_?"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is necessary**

**Chapter 6**

I awoke to a piercing hot, fire pain throughout my whole body. I opened my eyes and saw that Charisma was shocking me with some kind of weapon—the kind you'd expect to see in a Star Trek movie.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears rolling down my face as she shocked me again. This time she shocked me longer than before, and the pain was almost too much to take.

"I'm trying to help you, Adam." She told me, as if I should have known already. "This is our last resort."

"You're trying to help me what?" I asked.

"To remember." She answered, her voice emotionless.

"I don't want to remember." I whimpered. "I want to forget it all."

"Remembering will heal you." Charisma told me, and then she shocked me again. This time my body jumped against the chains and they were the only thing that kept me on the bed. I collapsed hard onto the bed once the shock was gone, my breath seemingly stolen from me.

"I don't want to heal." I said. "I just want to die. I'm not supposed to be here now. I died years ago."

"Are you sure?" Charisma asked me, and she did so in such a way that I began to wonder if it had all just been an elaborate nightmare.

"I…" Pausing, I thought of Abby. "Where is she?"

"Who? Your wife?" Charisma didn't sound at all interested.

"Yes! Where is she?" I screamed in rage.

"She is near you." Charisma assured me. "She can see you, but you can not see her. It is best this way."

"I just want her here." I whispered.

"I know, Adam." Charisma said, and she actually sounding sympathetic. She turned and left the room with her weapon, left me with the after-shock of the pain she had just put me through.



"It's not working." I said quickly. "You're just hurting him!" I threw my fists against the glass that separate Adam and I, and the doctor jumped in surprise. "Stop hurting him!" I demanded.

"Abby, it's shock treatment." He explained. "It may help with the hallucinations."

"I never should have called you." I said to the doctor. "Ever since you've put him in this hospital he's seen it as some kind of dungeon, and he knows that it's my fault!"

"Schizophrenia is a huge problem, Abby." The doctor told me. "Regardless of what he's seeing this hospital as he is much better off here."

"I want him checked out in five minutes." I said, resting my hands on my belt. "No more medications or injections. I want to take my husband home now."

"Now, listen…" I held one of my sai, which I had hidden under my jacket, toward his chest.

"Don't make a killer of me, Doctor." I said. "Just let me take him home." He looked at the weapon with wide eyes, then nodded reluctantly.

A few seconds later I was in Adam's room, undoing the buckles that strapped him to the bed. He was looking at me with such a look of gratitude on his face that I silently cursed myself for not taking him home sooner, for taking him there at all.

"What's happening?" He asked me. "Did Charisma's people change their minds?"

I looked at him and felt tears come to my eyes. "Adam, Charisma isn't real."

"What are you talking about?" He seemed confused, but willing to listen.

"Charisma is a hallucination." I explained. "You're not in a dungeon on some other world, Adam, you're in a psychiatric hospital." I felt so guilty for having dragged him there to begin with.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked me. "That I made it up?"

"Your flashbacks, your rapid memory recovery has overloaded your mind with information." I told him. "Your mutant ability to control minds has turned against you, and you're unintentionally messing with your own mind."

"No." Adam said. "She looked so real. Those men with the dagger, they stabbed me and I fell asleep! I felt the stab!"  
"It was a needle." I said. "A tranquilizer."

Adam's face changed and he began to sob like a child. I had never seen him cry like that before. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're sick, Adam." I said, my own tears gaining in strength. "You needed help."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "All I needed was you, Abby." I did not know what to say to that.

to Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is turning into a major X-Men/Elektra crossover. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it, but the story is kind of writing itself, lol.

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry, Abby." Adam said to me, once we were at home in bed. I had piled the blankets on him because he was so cold, so I had only one, small quilt to cover my body.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For anything I've said to you in the last few days." Adam replied.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "You're sick right now."

"I don't want to remember." He told me. "Remembering is supposed to set me free, but I know that it won't. I've already seen some of it."

"Adam, what are you talking about?" I asked, taking his hand in the hopes that it would comfort him.

"I think my father was a bad person." Adam said quietly. "I think he was the one who killed me."

"Don't say that!" I told him, reaching my other hand to touch his cheek. "Adam, I'm sure you just had a nightmare." I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"No." He said. "I had a memory." He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, then turned his head to face me. "Magneto is still after me, Abby. He's coming for me."

"He has no idea where we are." I assured him.

"Magneto has connections." Adam insisted. "I don't want him to find me though. He'll make me see the red."

"Adam?" I whispered in his ear. "I want you to know something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, and I'm willing to give you another chance." I said, squeezing his hand gently. "I don't care that you read my mind, in fact I'm glad you did because it brought us together!" She explained. "I was the one who was selfish, Adam. We're married, and when we were married I promised to give you all of me. So, Adam, I'm sorry for walking out on you and leaving for a while, but I'm back now. I'd die if I had to suffer through another day without you."

Adam turned his head and looked at me. "I missed you Abby."

"I'm sorry I ever let you go." I said, moving closer to him. "All that lost time." I felt so guilty for having left him.

"We've got forever, Abby." Adam said, gently pulling my head to lie on his chest. "You and I." He ran his fingers through my hair. "And I'm already better than I was, just because you're here with me." He threw his blankets off and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and under the last of his blankets. "I love you." He told me. "I always have."



"We are the future Charles, not them. They no longer matter." I woke up to Magneto's voice echoing in my mind. Abby slept through my sudden jerk to my feet, so I left the room quietly and just let her sleep. 

She looked so beautiful sleep, with her hair seemingly placed perfectly around her, some locks falling across her face. She looked peaceful and relaxed—a state I had not seen her in for so long.

Once outside of the room, I headed for the living room and slumped onto the couch. Holding my head in my hands I tried to block the images that were flooding my mind.

"They stole my life from me." I looked up, not at all surprised to see Magneto standing in front of the TV. He reached down and pulled his sleeve up, revealing a series of tattooed numbers along his arm. "They destroyed everything I held dear, and I intend to do the same to them."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked, sounding desperate.

Magneto smiled. "A father never leaves his son."

"You're _not_ my father!" I shouted, throwing the vase that sat on the coffee table at him. It went through him and shattered against the wall above the TV. Magneto glanced at it, then look at me.

"You can not destroy me, Adam." Magneto told me. "Stop trying."

"If I don't you'll destroy me." I said, hanging my head in my hands again.

"I'm here to help you." I looked up to see Charisma standing in Magneto's place.

"You're not even real!" I snapped. "Get out of my head!"

"I can never leave you." She said, coldly, then her form melted back into Magneto.

"A war is about to be waged between mutants and humans, Adam. You would do best to be on the right side." He said.

"I'm not fighting a war for you." I told him. "I just want my life back."

"As long as this is around," He held up a bleeding hand and I tried to look away from the red, "You will do all that I tell you to."

"You can't do this!" I screamed, as I felt the familiar unpleasant sensation run through my body. I knew my eyes were turning red, and I could see my veins crawling in darkness.

"Adam, what's…" Abby stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me in fear. She glanced around the room quickly. "Adam, there's no red in this room." She said.

I glanced at Magneto's blood, then back at Abby. "There's always so much blood." I told her, my voice still sounding a bit human. "So much blood around me." I jumped off the couch and looked at her. She did not look afraid, just wary, with her gold chain wrapped around her wrist.

"Is Charisma doing this to you?" She asked me.

"No." I told her. She looked so good, like warm prey! I wanted to lunge at her and snap at her jugular, but something stopped me from doing so. "He just won't leave." I whispered.

"Magneto." She said quietly, and just the utterance of that name pushed me over the edge.

"He won't get out of my head!" I screamed, running out of the house and into the darkness.



I looked at the large school and wondered just how Xavier was able to hide his secret headquarters for the X-Men in it. There were students everywhere, studying, talking, rushing to their next class, when I walked through the front doors. I looked around for an adult, and finally my eyes stopped on a short man with dark hair.

I walked over to him. "Excuse me." I said. "I'm looking for Professor Xavier." I told him.

The short man looked at me and scoffed, raising one eyebrow. "What's that?" He asked, motioning towards my blue costume.

"My costume." I said.

"Nice." He commented, then glanced down the hallway. "What's your name?" He asked looking back at me again.

"Abby." I answered.

"Professor's been expecting you." He said, as he started to walk down the hall. I followed him. "I'm Logan." He told me after a few seconds.

"Wolverine." I said, and he raised his eyebrow in interest again as he glanced at me. "I do my homework." I told him. "I need to know who's on my side."

"Smart kid." Logan commented. After a while, we stopped in front of a door, and he knocked on it. "X should be in here." He told me before leaving.

"Thank you." I said, just as the door opened. There, sitting in a high-tech wheelchair, was the infamous Professor Xavier. "Hi." I said. "I'm Abby…"

"_I know who you are." _I was surprised to hear the professor's thoughts in my head. "_You came because of Adam." _He added. "Come on in." He said, motioning for me to follow him to his desk.

I took a chair right in front of it and began. "How much do you know about Adam?" I asked.

"He was Magneto's 'creation', trained to kill at the sight of red after being brought back to life with unnatural powers." Xavier said simply. "But lately he's been suffering extreme hallucinations due to the rapid recovery of the memories of his previous life. You hope that I can help him."

"Can you?" I asked.

"Possible." Xavier said. "I've been tracking him on Cerebro for quite some time now." He explained. "His energy patterns are quite unique."

"I just want him to get well again." I said. "I'm so worried about him."

"I know." Xavier told me. "I have sent two of my team to track him and bring him back. I will have Hank run some tests and see if he can figure out what is wrong with Adam."

"What happened to Jean Grey?" I asked. "I thought she was your doctor."

The professor's countenance fell to a state of great depression, as he said, "We lost her years ago." He explained. "About the time you met Elektra."

"I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it. I knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you. I had lost my parents years before and the pain still woke me up in the middle of the night at times.

"We have moved on." He said. "While Storm and Cyclops track Adam, you are welcome to stay here at the school."

"Thank you." I said.

"Rogue will show you to your room." I followed his gaze and saw the young woman who stood by the door, smiling at me. She had beautiful brown hair with a bright, white streak down the front. She wore a green costume of some sort and a trench coat.

"Righ' this way, miss." She said, and I followed her out of the room.

To Be Continued…

5


	8. Chapter 8

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 8**

Adam grunted as he ran from building top to building top. He looked around for refuge, but all he saw was red. _Kill._ He desperately fought his own instinct, but did so in vain. Magneto had imprinted in great detail what the color red meant for Adam. Now, when he saw red it was not just a color, it was a state of being.

Red was that moment where you grabbed the piece of gum at the store without paying for it when you were a child. Red was that moment where you hated your parents so much you could have harmed them. Red was that moment where you realized that life was not fair at all and that you had been cheated your whole life. Red was that moment where you lost your only real love.

So, Adam continued to attempt to run away from red. If he kept running he did not have time to stop and kill, but there were people after him. He sensed that the way a dog senses a rabbit hiding within a bush. He could not only smell them. He could _taste_ them. And they tasted vilely red.

After a while of running, Adam decided to stop and give into the red after all. He was tired and worn out, both mentally and physically. He just wanted the red to go away. But in order for it to do that, he realized that he had to face it head on first. He swirled around to look at the woman who was flying after him.

She had long, silky white hair, and her skin was a beautiful bronze that glowed in the sunlight. But, her eyes were the strangest part of her, because they were completely white. Her hair blew around in a wind that she seemed to be controlling, and the effect was most appealing.

"What do you want from me!" Adam screamed up at her, his voice strained from hours of yelling. He had tried to scream the red out at first.

"I want only to help you, Adam." She replied, landing softly in front of him. "And I shall if you let me."

"I'm beyond help." He said, dropping his head into his hands in despair. "No one can help me now." He whispered. The woman walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be all right if you come with me." She promised him. Her words and voice were kind, and Adam almost believed her, until he looked at her and saw that her hair had become red.

_Kill._

"Get away!" He screamed, shoving her away with such force that her breath was knocked out of her, and she tumbled over the edge of the building before she could catch herself. Adam started to look over the ledge, but was stopped by a red, hot beam that broke the cement in front of him.

He jumped back and looked at the man who had shot the red beam, seemingly from his eyes. He was in a small jet of some sort, and he did not look happy. He glared at Adam, then turned the ship toward where the woman had fallen. Adam growled, then started running again.



I felt like everyone in the hallway was staring at me, and I wondered why they were so surprised to see someone in costume as often as they probably saw the X-Men. One boy, in his late teens, stared at me in awe. I decided to stop and speak with him.

"I'm kind of new around here." I told him. "And temporarily around here, hopefully." I held out my hand and he shook it with a smile. "I'm Abby." I said.

"My name is Peter." He said, with a thick accent that I did not recognize. "Your husband is the one Storm and Cyclops were sent to find."

"Yes." I said. "How did you know?" I gasped as his skin melted into a shiny metal, and he smiled.

"I am an X-Men." He told me.

"But, you are so young." I commented.

"Think he's young?" I turned and looked at the girl who approached. "I just barely graduated high school two years ago." She said. She took Peter's hand and looked at me. "I'm Kitty." She said.

"Are you an X-Men too?" I asked her.

"In a matter of speaking." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. "There was this big ugly monster thing that broke into the school once when I was the only one here, and, well," She shrugged, "They're still trying to fix the labs and stuff."

I smiled. "I know what it's like to cause damage." I said, thinking about all of the fights I had picked at school before meeting Elektra. I had torn up a few lockers and desks.

"Perhaps we can speak more another time?" Peter said. "I am late for my class."

"Oh, what are you taking?" I asked him.

"I am _teaching_ an agriculture class." Peter corrected me.

"Oh." I said, embarrassed. "Well, I should go anyway." We said goodbye and they went the opposite way I did.

"You need to stop wandering the halls like this." I jumped at the sound of Logan's voice. "You could get lost." He told me, as he lit his cigar. "Where you headed?" He asked me, taking a deep puff of the cigar.

"_Logan, please do not smoke in the school!"_ Everyone in the hallway looked at him and smiled, having heard the Professor's voice in their heads as well.

"I can never get away from that guy." Logan commented, throwing the cigar on the floor and snuffing it with his boot.

"Do you know how long Cyclops and Storm will be?" I asked him. "I mean, shouldn't they be back by now?"

"_Logan, Abby, to the lab immediately!" _Logan started running, and I took off after him, surprised that Xavier had mental contact with me when I was not even one of his students.

Once down in the lab, I looked to see a woman, who I guessed was Storm, lying on a medical table. "Is she all right?" Logan asked.

"She's alive." Cyclops said.

"She was merely knocked unconsios, Scott." Hank, aka Beast, told him as he moved to hook an IV into Storm's arm.

"Did Adam do this?" I asked, and Cyclops looked at me. Now, I can't be sure because he was wearing a visor, but I think he glared at me.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Logan said, winking at me.

"He can't help it when he gets like this." I said in Adam's defense. "Curse Magneto for ever touching him!"

"Magneto?" Logan seemed surprised, like he hadn't already known. But, I knew by the looks on everyone else's faces that they had known. "Professor, let me go get this kid." Logan said, talking directly to Xavier. "If one-eye and wind rider here can't cut it, ya know I can."

Xavier thought for a moment, then said. "As long as you promise not to hurt him, Logan."

"Oh trust me. Any wound he comes here with will be his own fault." Logan said, turning to leave.

"Hurt him, and you'll have me to answer to." I said, and he stopped cold in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder.

"Kid, if you can last five minutes in a fight with me you deserve to win." He told me, then left.

4


	9. Chapter 9

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Chapter 9**

"Gotcha." Adam stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the stranger's whisper. Sniffing the air, he found that this stranger smelled oddly of fire and smoke.

"Who are you?" Adam asked, glancing at the gun that this newcomer so confidently pointed at him.

"Adam, you should remember me." The stranger answered, lowering the gun to look at him with both eyes. "I was there from the beginning." He smiled slyly.

"You work for Magneto." Adam concluded, and the stranger glared.

"No!" He sapped. "I work _with_ him." He was clearly arrogant.

Adam spoke with just as arrogant a tone, "You're not going to be able to take me alive." Scoffing, Adam took a step forward, holding his dark-veined arms out. He carefully focused on the stranger's mind, trying to learn who he was.

"_I can only control the fire. I can't _create_ it." _The stranger's own voice echoed in one of his memories, one that seemed to scream at Adam.

"I was kind of counting on getting to fight you." He told Adam, pulling a lighter from his pocket as he dropped the gun. He flicked the lighter on, and as soon as the golden-orange light hit his face, Adam recognized him.

"John." Adam said, coldly. John glared at him, so Adam corrected himself, "Pyro." John smiled at that name. Adam remembered Pyro. How could he ever have forgotten the kid who helped Magneto with all of his torture. Pyro looked older, of course, a vicious young man now rather than a spiteful kid.

"It's all coming back now, isn't it?" Pyro said, tapping his head sarcastically. "Welcome back, Adam." He smiled as the flame from his lighter flared and flew towards Adam.

"I'm not back." Adam snapped, dodging the fire and grabbing Pyro's throat. He struggled, but Adam was much stronger. Finally, in a fit of rage and desperation, Pyro flicked his lighter on again and threw the flame onto Adam's shirt. It caught fire immediately, and Adam staggered backwards as he tried to put it out with his own hands. He gave up after a few seconds and ripped the shirt off, casting it aside and glaring at Pyro.

"You're really pissing me off." Adam told him.

"Why?" Pyro asked. "You and I used to be friends, Adam. Remember?"

"We were never friends."

"You're right." Pyro smiled as he thought about it. "We were brothers." He said. "We were part of an evil brotherhood that could not be defeated. The only problem was that you had to see red to enjoy any of it."

"Why are you here?" Adam asked, searching Pyro's mind again for any plan that he might have. He had none—just to find Adam and challenge him. "You never did think things out first." Adam told him.

"Who needs an intricate plan when I already know I'm going to kill you?" Pyro asked.

"With some sparks?" Adam scoffed. "Come on, Pyro, you know me better than that."

"Which reminds me." Pyro said, pretending to look concerned. "Did you tell your girl about your days fighting _for_ Magneto yet?" This question filled Adam with uneasiness. "Oh that's right." Pyro said, sarcastically. "You've only _just_ told her you violated her mind."

"Get away from me." Adam snapped, brushing roughly past Pyro and heading down the road.

"Magneto's willing to give you your job back, Adam." Pyro said, and Adam ignored him until he said what he did next. "In exchange for the knowledge of your first life." Adam stopped walking and looked at Pyro, considering the idea.



Logan sniffed the air, trying to catch the Adam's scent, but it was hard with the wind blowing and every other scent the city stunk of. Still, he tried. If he could find this kid and save him from Magneto everything would be worth it, including his wasted time looking for the kid.

Why did he care so much about saving this kid? Well, because he still had the image of Rogue's dead body on the Statue of Liberty, that was why. And he had never really gotten revenge for what Magneto had put her through. Her white streaks were the only proof nowadays that she had been killed, but Logan remembered her lifeless face perfectly. So, saving this kid from Magneto was something he _had_ to do, mostly in honor of Rogue. He was not going to let the magnetic freak steal another young life as long as he could help it.

A strong whiff of Adam flew by Logan's nose, and he latched onto the scent, following it down an alley. But then there came another scent, a familiar scent, and Logan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Long time, no see." Pyro told him, stepping out of the shadows. Logan glared at him. "If you're looking for Adam, you're too late." Pyro continued, flicking his lighter open. At the flick of his lighter, Logan released his admantium claws, holding his fists steadily at his sides. It was a warning, not a threat, but apparently Pyro did not get it.

"Magneto's made him an offer he can't refuse." Pyro explained, flicking the lighter on.

"Don't make me kill you, John." Logan said, his tone showing his seriousness but reluctance to actually do so.

"That's not my name." Pyro snapped, closing his lighter. "It hasn't been for years."

"Where is Adam?" Logan asked.

"Can't you just track him with your 'Wolverine' senses?" Pyro asked, dancing sarcastically as he said the word Wolverine.

"Look, kid, I've had about enough of your crap." Logan said, grabbing his shirt collar and holding him roughly against the wall.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Logan." Pyro said, as he flicked his lighter on again and blasted him with flames right in the face. Logan released his hold on Pyro's shirt and backed away, shaking his head as the ugly burns already began to heal.

"That hurt." Logan said, his voice no longer calm. He lunged at Pyro, claws extended, and did not hesitated to stab the boy in his stomach. Pyro gasped and fell slowly to the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach. "Tell me where Adam is." Logan demanded, making sure Pyro knew that he would stab him again if he did not answer.

Pyro lifted a shaking hand and pointed down the alley. "Magneto's meeting with him at…" He coughed up some blood, "at the Moonlight Club. Right now."

Logan pulled his claws back into his hands and walked away, leaving Pyro to bleed to death.



"Don't worry too much." Xavier said, wheeling his way over to Abby. She smiled sadly at him.

"I can't help it." She told the Professor. "He's my…everything."

"I know he is." Xavier smiled. "But, I have some good news for you, Abby." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Elektra and Matt are on their way as we speak." Abby's face lit up after days of sorrow. "I thought it might help to have old friends around in this time of need." The Professor explained.

"Thank you so much!" Abby said, hugging the Professor before he could stop her. He did not know how to react—none of his students had ever shown such affection and gratitude towards him—so he finally just hugged her back.

Abby had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. "I haven't seen them in so long." She said. She glanced past the Professor at Cyclops, who was standing silently in the doorway, an amused smile on his face. Xavier turned his chair to face the X-man.

"What is it Scott?" He asked.

"Storm's awake." He said, and Xavier and Abby headed towards the door. Just as Abby was about to leave, Cyclops gently touched her arm and stopped her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." He said. "It's just…" He was a bit choked up, but fighting it, "I lost Jean. I don't want to lose another friend."

"You loved Jean." Abby told him. "And I love Adam. So, you can see why I worry so much. I don't want to lose him either."

"I promise I'll help you find him and cure him." Cyclops told her with complete sincerity. "You won't lose the one you love. I won't let it happen again."

"Thank you, Scott." Abby said, giving him a weak smile.

4


	10. Chapter 10

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Chapter 10**

The bar was filthy, so filthy that even Logan felt disgusted entering it, and he had been to some pretty shabby places before. He tried not to breathe in the nasty body odor that permeated from seemingly everyone in the room, but his senses were too strong for him.

He glanced at the bartender, who gave him a bored look. "What'll ya have?" He asked.

"A cold beer." Logan said, his voice demanding. "And a kid named Adam." He raised an eyebrow and watched everyone in the room, waiting for someone to respond to the name. A young man in the corner stood up from his table and stared at Logan through red eyes.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Just you, kid." Logan said, extending his claws. "Found ya." He said quietly, smiling. A few of the customers got up and left in fear, but most of them were too drunk to care. The bartender said nothing, he just kept cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"Who sent you?" Adam asked, suspicion rising to his face. He looked at Logan as if he were not a threat at all.

"Someone who loves you very much." Logan said, his voice showing how irritated he was. "Look, are you gonna come with me or fight?" Logan asked. His patients was wearing thinner than usual.

"He's not going anywhere he doesn't want to, Logan." Logan glared at the man who stood up and looked at him.

"Shut up, Magneto." He snapped. "You don't get to talk for him."

"Who is this guy?" Adam asked Magneto, motioning to Logan.

"He's a science experiment gone wrong." Magneto answered without even looking at the boy.

"You mean like I was?" Adam asked, taking a few steps away from Magneto.

"Choose wisely your path, boy." Magneto told him. "Only _I_ hold the answers to your past." Adam glared for a moment, but then his face changed.

"Look, kid, you've got a girl who loves you more than she can ever say waiting for you at the mansion. Just come with me and all will be forgotten." Logan said, trying the peaceable approach.

"Abby?" Adam whispered, his face softening as he thought of his wife. "Abby…" He fell into a look of despair. "Is she all right?" Adam asked Logan.

"She's trying to keep her broken heart together right now." Logan answered.

"Abby has nothing for you, Adam." Magneto said. "Only I know of your past." Adam glared and reached out, grabbing hold of Magnet's throat. He held it tightly until the old man began to gasp for air.

"Look at me." Adam said, pointing to his red eyes. "Look at me!" He demanded when Magneto tried to look away. "Look what you have done! You've ruined my life!" He threw Magneto onto the floor. "I am so tired of you haunting me!" Adam continued. "So this is where it ends. I don't care about my past, I don't care about who I was before or what kind of life I led, because the only thing that is important to me is what's going on right now, and her name is Abby."

Adam started to walk away as Magneto stood up again, holding his throat in pain. "You can never return to me for answers, Adam." He managed to say. "I will tell you nothing after this."

"Fine by me." Adam said, and Logan watched as his eyes turned from red back into their normal color. His veins lightened until they could not be seen, and Adam looked like a normal person again. "Logan, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Logan said in answer as they left the bar.

"Your past will always haunt you, Adam!" Magneto yelled at them as they continued walking. "It will never go away until you remember _what_ you were!"



"I'm so sorry this happened." Elektra told Abby as she pulled her into a hug. Elektra and Matt had arrived only an hour before, but Matt had gone to bed and Elektra and Abby had stayed awake talking. They had shared the last few years of their lives with each other through words, and now, the stories told, Elektra felt a great deal of sympathy for Abby for what she had suffered through. "He'll pull out of it." Elektra assured her.

"I hope so." Abby said, wiping a tear away before Elektra could see it.

Both women jumped when the door to Abby's room flew open and Scott Summers was smiling at them. "Logan's back." He announced. "With Adam."

"Is he all right?" Abby asked, jumping to her feet and rushing after Scott. Elektra walked right behind, anxious to see how Adam was as well.

"He's…better." Scott said. "He managed to control himself until we got him in restraints, and then he…" Scott motioned to Adam, who was tied to a medical table, and they knew what had happened. Adam's eyes were red and his veins dark again, and he was growling viciously at anyone who approached him.

"You're the only thing that brought him back." Logan told Abby as she looked down at her husband. "The thought of you gave him temporary sanity." Logan glanced at Elektra, recognized her, and nodded.

"Adam?" Abby said his name cautiously, not wanting to provoke him but wanting some kind of response. "Adam, it's Abby." She told him, trying to sound soothing.

"So much blood, Abby." Adam said, trying to raise his tied hands to look at the. "There's always so much blood around me!" He screamed, jumping to get up. Abby backed away in surprise, and Professor Xavier made his way to the table.

"Perhaps you should all stand clear." He told them.

"But Professor…" Hank began to argue. Professor Xavier ignored him though, and so he stopped.

"Now, Adam," The Professor said, placing his hands on Adam's head and doing his best to keep them steady as the boy shook, "Let's see what has been troubling you so." Matt ran into the room then with Rogue guiding him with her gloved hand, and took his place quietly beside Elektra.

Everyone watched, the air thick with tense fear. Abby was shaking, was so afraid that it was affecting her physically.

The Professor closed his eyes, and after a few moments Adam relaxed and closed his eyes as well.



_"You shouldn't be here." Professor Xavier glanced at the young boy who was speaking. "It isn't yours."_

_"I'm sorry." He told the little boy with red eyes. "I'm just here to help you get better."_

_"Am I sick?" The boy asked._

_"Very much so." The Professor answered carefully._

_"Am I dying?" He asked._

_"It's not that kind of sickness, Adam." The Professor told him. "This sickness is killing your mind, not your body."_

_"Can you make it go away?" Xavier wanted to take the scared little boy into his arms and comfort him, but he refrained. He looked down at himself and realized then that he was standing on two perfectly healthy legs. "I like it better this way." The boy told him. "You should always stand tall." He added._

_"Adam," The Professor said, smiling, "I need you to remember something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not sure exactly." The Professor admitted. "But I know that you know. Just search within yourself and find the reason why you are so afraid of the past."_

_"I'm not afraid." The boy said simply. _

_"Yes, Adam, you are." Xavier told him. "Otherwise you would have remembered by now."_

_"I'll try." The little boy told him. He concentrated and a few seconds later Xavier was seeing Adam's memories playing out like a movie. He watched them with great interest, always looking for a moment that may have changed the boy forever._

_"Wait." The Professor said, and the memories stopped. "What was that?" The little boy followed the Professor's gaze to a certain memory._

_"That was me at my mother's funeral." Adam explained, looking at the somber picture of himself._

_"How did your mother die?" Xavier asked cautiously, always keeping his eyes on the boy in case he made a move._

_"I don't want to say." Adam told him quickly. "It's too awful."_

_"Then show me." The Professor told him, and Adam reluctantly nodded. Xavier saw before him a single memory playing out. He watched Adam's mother as she cleaned their house, humming quietly and smiling at him every so often where he played with his toys in the corner._

_But, the entrance of dark characters soon shattered this happy memory. Xavier watched in great distress as dark, masked leaders of The Hand entered the room and approached the boy. Meaning to protect her child, Adam's mother jumped in front of him, catching the villains' bullets in the process. _

_The Professor watched in sorrow as the blood flew from Adam's mother's back and splashed against his young face._

_"There's always so much blood." Adam said, and when Xavier looked at him he was a grown man again, not a scared child._

_"That's what you were afraid to see?" He asked Adam._

_"No." Adam said, shaking his head. "This is." He pointed to the picture, and Xavier glanced in time to see one of the murderers take off their mask. Professor Xavier saw a look of recognition on Adam's face._

_"Who is this man, Adam?" He asked._

_"My father." Adam said coldly, glaring at the memory._

5


	11. Chapter 11

Abby's Tale An original Elektra fan fiction 

**Written by: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. AssassinElektra

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Elektra or any other Marvel Comics characters. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Elektra movie and comic fans.

**Title**: Abby's Tale

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, science fiction, Elektra

**Setting**: This story is set in the Elektra Movie-verse directly after my **_Elektra II _**fan fiction

**Rating: **PG-13, _for violence and disturbing imagery_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 11**

"Let me fight him!" Pyro shouted, moving to sit up. But Mystique guided him gently back down into bed, where he laid bandaged and frustrated.

"He'd kill you." She said.

"I'm stronger than you th…" He winced in pain, hoping that she would not notice.

"Let him go." Magneto said, surprising them both. He turned and looked at Pyro, no concern for him at all in his eyes. Pyro gently held a hand against his bandage, the large white gauze that covered the punctures that Wolverine had left in his flesh. "It's about time we visited Charles again." Magneto added, smiling sinisterly.

As weak as he was and as much pain as he felt, Pyro loved the idea that he was getting a chance to do something besides Magneto's leg work. He stood up, ignoring the pain and making sure that he did not wince this time.

"I'm all ready there." Pyro told Magneto and Mystique. He walked over to the door and grabbed his brown, leather jacket, throwing it on defiantly. "They don't have a chance." He added, pulling his lighter out of the coat pocket and looking at it.



"You should go." Elektra told Abby, who gave her a look of unbelief. "It's not healthy for you to see him like this." Elektra explained.

"I don't want to leave him." Abby said.

"Abby, you haven't slept since two nights ago. The Professor is doing all he can, and every time I come in here you're here too. Get away for a while. I'll come get you if anything changes." Elektra said.

Abby thought for a moment, glanced at her unconscious husband, then looked at Elektra. "At the first sign of any change?"

"At the first sign." Elektra assured her. Abby then left the room slowly after hugging Elektra.

Walking down the hallways of the school, Abby found herself feeling very alone. There were students all around her—a few of which she now knew thanks to her temporary stay in the mansion—and yet she felt as if she was the only one there. It wasn't until she sat under a tree in the front lawn and was approached by a stranger that she felt somewhat human again.

"Hi." Abby looked at the young man who approached her. He looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, and wore his brown hair slicked back. He had a matching brown, leather jacket and jeans on. He was smoking a cigarette when he took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Abby said quickly, not wanting to engage a deep conversation with the stranger.

"You seem pretty troubled over nothing." He said, giving her a worried look.

"It's been a rough week." Abby said quietly.

"Tell me about it." The stranger said, holding his stomach carefully as if he were hurt there. "Life can throw some fast curve balls."

"Yeah." Abby agreed, smiling for the first time in days. She looked at him. "I'm Abby." She said.

"John." The stranger replied, winking at her. "So what brings you to this school, Abby? You a mutant?" He waited for a reply.

"Not exactly." Abby answered.

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking curious. Abby smiled at him and took her golden chain off of her neck. She stood up and walked over to a nearby bush. Carefully, she flicked the chain around a couple of times, trimming the tree perfectly.

"Wow, does it do that glowy thing every time you use it?" John asked her, pointing to her chain.

"Yeah." Abby answered. "I'm the Treasure." And then at his confused look, she added, "a chosen warrior to win the war of good against evil."

"Ah." John said, as if he had known all along. "That sort of thing. Lot of that around here." He said, glancing at the school.

"I know." Abby said. "I feel so…unworthy to be here with the X-Men, but they were the only ones who could help Adam."

"They're overrated." John said, glaring at the mansion. "The X-Men I mean." He explained, looking at Abby.

"They seem like nice people." Abby said. "Heroes—all of them."

"Right." John laughed, then grabbed his stomach as if the effort hurt.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked him.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get Hank to look at…"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, raising his voice. Abby became quiet, and John's face softened after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, it's just been one of those days."

"Tell me about it." Abby commented, watching two students walk by. One had large wings, like an angel's wings, protruding from his beck. He looked like one of the older students. "I love this place though." Abby said. "It almost makes me feel normal to be around people like this." She said smiling at the winged boy.



"You okay?" Elektra glanced over at Logan who had asked the question. "You look tired."

"I'm worried about Abby." Elektra told him.

"But not about the kid." Logan motioned to Adam.

"We never really got along." She told him, glancing at Adam. "My costume's red." She explained, and Logan nodded his head in understanding.

"So, is Abby your daughter?" Logan asked, changing the mood to one more sentimental.

"I guess you could say that." Elektra smiled. "But she's not related to me by blood, only through her destiny."

"But you took care of her for a while, didn't you?" He asked. "I heard about when you stepped away from the assassin career." Logan said, surprising her. "I saw you at a couple of your killings, years ago. You didn't know I was there."

"Why'd you watch me?" Elektra asked, feeling a bit violated.

"I'd heard about Matt and Kingpin. I just wanted to see how a woman who was supposed to be dead was so deadly alive." He smiled. "I was impressed. You're not afraid to kill to get the job done. That's something these people have a problem with." He glanced around at the room.

"I'm not a killer anymore." Elektra shot quickly, a bit angry that he was making it look like a _good_ thing.

"Right." Logan smiled. "Once you've killed, babe, you're always a killer. Can't bring back the lives you took." Elektra looked away from him in an attempt to hide the frustrated tears that came to her green eyes.



_"You need to go next door and pick Abby up." Professor Xavier watched Adam's memory with great interest, as it was the memory of how his future self had visited him the same day that Abby's had. "She needs to get to New York to help Elektra."_

_"But who are you?" A much younger Adam asked. _

_"I'm you, Adam." The older one answered. "Now go get Abby! If you don't get their in time I may lose her too!" _

_"I knew from that moment that I was going to fall in love with her." Adam explained to the Professor as the memory faded and it was just the two of them standing there. "I knew that there would be no more loneliness after I picked her up."_

_"Adam, your love for Abby is very strong." The Professor told him. "Strong enough to calm the conditioning that Magneto put you through."_

_"It didn't go the way it was supposed to." Adam continued, as if ignoring him. "Abby found the tools I'd stolen from Magneto's lab, found them in the backseat and became suspicious. I hated the way she looked at me—with anger and fear."_

_"She can bring you back completely, Adam." The Professor said. "She can heal you."_

_Adam focused his narrowed eyes on the Professor. "Tell me, do you really believe that?"_

_"With everything that I am." Xavier said in all seriousness. "Love can perform the miracles that life can not."_

_"I want to change, want to become a…person again. But, I've died before." Adam said. "I was dead, Professor. Do you know what that is like?"_

_"No." The Professor admitted. "But I do know that you must do the best that you can with the time you are given. You must live happily, with your wife."_

_"I want to, I really do, but I also…" He paused and thought, "There's this…desire inside of me to become evil, to turn into my animalistic state and start killing. It's like a craving."_

_"I can help you fight it, Adam, but you must wake up first." The Professor told him._

_"Okay." Adam said quietly, and as he closed his mental eyes his physical eyes opened. They were red, but dimming._

5


End file.
